Cass In Hand
by CantCatchTomorrow
Summary: A new Hero. A new Obsession. With the battle gaining what side will new hero Cassie Adair and her unique ability choose and who will she choose to trust? SET IN SEASON THREE
1. Last Namr Adair

**Ok well i got stuck with my old version of this so i fully revamped it  
I got caught up in the new series of HEROES so i decided to place this new version within it  
Hope it works out  
**

**DISCLAIMER: as ever i dont own any Heroes that aren't of my own creation, the season three storyline and i make no profit off adding my own little character/s**

* * *

Chapter One  
Last Namr Adair

* * *

"Linear" I answered "Boring" was added after a short pause.

My counsellor sat across from me, the small sound of pen scribbling on paper told me more notes for my file where being taken. He paused in his writing to look up at me, his blue eyes setting a stare directly.

"How do you think you got to this point in you life Cassandra?" he asked, instantly looking back to his pad, hand poised to take more notes. Sometimes he made me feel like banging me head against the wall, we had been over this story a hundred times and every time no one believed me.

Ill give you a little explanation, tell you of my past while I'm telling him. I'm in a stage in my life where at twenty years of age I don't know what to do with it. I have no direction, I don't strive for anything and I don't want anything. Tell a lie. I want to be left alone.

Why?

Because I shouldn't be here is why. I was meant to go with her, sisters are supposed to be together always, not separated. I was meant to die too.

* * *

**Four years ago**

We where teen runaways, my sister Cameron and I. Home was no longer a place we had after our father and evil step-bitch decided they wanted a party lifestyle more than a family one. "Think we could ever go back?" I asked Cam

"We have the option but do you really want to Cassie?" Cam turned left into the doorway of some random café and held the door open for me. Inside a girl in a green apron bobbed her auburn head towards a booth on the right-hand side at the back, in acknowledgement Cam took hold of my hand and pulled me too it. "Seriously baby sister" she continued "I can take much better care of you, I get you food, clothing and a place to stay while the parents just walk around without a care in the world."

There was a small crash from the kitchen across from us but I went on "I know Cam but…. I dunno what if we get into trouble, run out of money?" I questioned. I didn't really want to go back but Cam only thinks short term, ya know? "And school Cam, I'm sixteen and you've just only turned nineteen, mom wouldn't want us here, doing this"

"Mom wouldn't have wanted us living with them in that state" she mumbled in reply as the waitress from before came over, wiping some sort of food substance off her face. Cam let out her award winning smile.

"Hi, my name is Charlie and ill be your waitress, though just new on the job so go a little easy on me" she joked, so she was the one behind the noise.

"Hey, i'd like two pancake stacks please" Cam ordered "One coffee and do you do Orange?"

"Sure thing" Charlie answered, noting the order down "Kept it simple for me so it will be out right away" she smiled and turned towards the kitchen.

Cam shrugged off her heavy jacket and reached into her bag, "Damn" she mumbled rummaging around, pulling out her purse and looking through it "Rents due too"

I knew it. I was right. The money would run out and we would have to do it again. I shook my head as Cam straightened up to face me. "We have enough to last us for small things but we cant pay the rent Cass"

"Im not doing it again Cameron, I almost got caught last time"

"You didn't though, which I'm still amazed at, the cops had you cornered." she made a face "I still don't know how they found us, I was driving fast as hell"

"Because cars are alarmed stupid" I knocked my fist against my head "When we steal one it makes a noise and the cops follow it"

"Don't be smart Cassie" Cam finished as moments later Charlie came out carrying the drinks then returned again with the pancakes.

"We will wait for nightfall" Cam said, her mouth full, she never took notice to our moms pleading for her to stop doing that. "Then we'll do it"

I was silent by reluctance, I had a bad feeling about tonight, I did every time we stole a car to make rent so I just told myself it was the norm "Fine" I agreed "Tonight"

* * *

"Get in Cass before they hear the engine" Cam whispered from inside the recently hotwired car. I nodded, taking my stare off the silent house to run around and jump in the passenger seat. Cam backed out of the garage slowly, neither of us noticed the blinking light on the outside of the house, signalling the removal of the car from within.

"Get to the shop fast Cam" I mumbled "Something's not right" I said soon after, noticing we where only five minuets down the route to Forks BodyShop

"I don't want to draw attention, we get stopped we get caught, neither of us have a drivers licence or papers for the car" I was silent again, telling myself the weird feeling in my stomach was only nerves. "Crap"

"What?"

"Look behind us" I turned my head to face the back window of the car to see the unwanted flashing lights of a Police car behind us, "It only one" I told Cam, "Detour and loose it"

"Its not just one" my sister motioned her own head left and I followed suit to see another cop car attempting to ghost us. "Something tells me there will be more. I hate silent alarms" Cam put more pressure on the accelerator, keeping cool. "They probably want us to lead them to the shop" she babbled making a tight right turn, which the police followed with ease.

"Cam your gonna have to go faster!" I yelled, though we where already pushing 70. Thank God it was an empty road.

"Shut up Cass!" she yelled back.

Now I know it doesn't seem like a high speed chase and it really wasn't but common sense tells you that going 70 mile per hour dulls the drivers senses, which is why the no longer empty road and the collision with the truck that hit us side on gave us no chance of swearing and surviving. But somehow I did.

At the exact moment of impact a saw some blue light, not a police light and not some 'come join us in heaven' light, more like a shimmer that surrounded my entire body. I was flung around the car as expected, getting tangled in my seatbelt but didn't get hurt, sure I got some bumps and bruises as my mother used to say but nothing more. After the car settled I remember just laying there, surrounded in this blue shimmer fully alive while my sister…………. Well, she looked like a rag doll thrown to the ground, only rag dolls don't bleed, they don't die. Like I should have.

* * *

**The present**

"Cass you know no…..shield saved you. The impact was made fully on your sister side, Cameron took the brunt of the hit" my counsellor repeated

I ran my hands through my dark hair, making it dishevelled I'm sure "Sure, sure" I mumbled. I never understood why he asked every week if he never believed me.

"Its clear Cass that you are creating some alternative to what actually happened that night. You have made such progress over your feelings towards the death of your sister, until you let go of this….. power you believe you have I can't really help you any further"

I was dismissed, I could tell, he knew I wasn't going to change my story. Melina was right, I should never told him of the guilt I carried by not being able to save my sister with this…power. It does make me sound crazy.

"Right then Miss Adair" he motioned for me to stand, so I did. He placed a hand on my lower back and guided me towards the wooden panelled door "Ill se you soon Cass"

I turned around as I stepped out of the doorway and into the lobby "Sure Mr Bennet, thanks for listening" I added, polite routine.

"Its my job Cassandra" he replied, fixing his horned rimmed glasses "Its my job"


	2. The Importance Of Being Idle

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2  
The Importance Of Being Idle**

**

* * *

**

**Four Years ago**

From the day that my sister died I have been able to do things, create some force within my body that I could control. The instant after the car crash my shield or shimmer as I called it disappeared seconds before a pair of legs appeared by the shattered window.

The face of a young man, dark hair, deep dark eyes, slightly chubby was next to mine. "Miss, you all right?" My tongue felt dry, my throat burned with the tears I was holding back. Its funny how when you are feeling so many emotions at once you cant cry, scream or do anything but remain silent. "Miss?" the officer questioned again.

"Parkman!" another voice joined form out of my sight. The man, who I assumed was Parkman turned his head towards the voice then back to me "Ill be one second" and he stood up.

I could hear mumbles of calling for an ambulance, then something about a coroner. I could see nothing apart from the dashboard in front of me, my hair was constricting my view luckily of my sister. "Miss?" the voice of Parkman returned "Can you tell me if your hurt?"

'Not physically' I though "My head hurts" I mumbled

"Just your head?"

"My shoulders, just a little" through my voice I could hear the crunching of gravel around the other side of the car, someone was checking on Cam.

"What's your name?" Parkman asked "Mines Matt" I titled my head just a fraction so I could meet his eyes with my own

"Cassandra Adair" I answered, not distracted by Parkmans questions I tried to keep things silent so as I could hear what was going on at my sisters side of the car.

"How old are you Cassandra?" I kept silent for a while, hearing mumbles of not moving her before we get the girl out and Parkmans gathering the information. "Cassandra?"

"Sixteen" I answered "My sister Cameron is nineteen" I followed an afterthought that made Parkman frown "Was nineteen" I heard sirens, closer by the second then the halting of tires and a slamming of doors. Parkman straightened up so I could only see his legs again

"I don't think her spine or legs are damaged at all, she can turn her head and talk coherently, she did mention soreness in her head and shoulders though"

"Probably from being thrown, look at the thing" a female voice imputed "What about the other?"

"Shes a D.O.A" Parkman said "Just take a look at the poor girl"

"Craig go around and look at the D.O.A, write the report for the coroner" with the order I heard again the crunching of gravel, I tried to move my head to where Cam lay but I knew I couldn't bare what I would see so I remained still. "Hey you" said the female voice, a blonde head appeared at the window now, upside down as Parkmans had been "I'm Dixi, nickname not the real one" she smiled, reaching down into her bag. "Officer Parkman told me your name is Cassandra" a pair of scissors was pulled from the bag, Dixi reached in and positioned them over the seatbelt wrapped around me "Can you brace yourself Hunny?" she asked "Place you hands on the roof and tighten your legs under the dash so you don't fall" I did so then nodded in signal. Dixi went to work and within minuets I was free and was being pulled from the car by her and Parkman.

"Ok" the officer mumbled, "Now to the ambulance" They helped me over to it, then to climb in the back "You want me to come with?" the young officer asked. I nodded.

Parkman climbed into the back with me as Dixi shut the doors and moved round to the front. "Lets go get you all patched up"

* * *

**Present**

I stepped out of the door and onto the pavement, I instantly pulled my coat tighter to shield myself from the cold of New York Coty and headed in the direction of home. Out of my pocket I retraced my i-pod ear phones and placed them in. One of my sisters past favourites filled my ears, 'Oasis, The importance of being idle' _'So another session over' _I thought, glad to have one more out of the way. Dr Bennet had been assigned to my 'case' a few weeks after the crash, when I was out of hospital the Police had questioned me about the theft, about all the previous ones too and had let me off with a caution, plus conditions.

Counselling was one of them.

The other?

Parkman, bloody Parkman, I had to live with a damn escort until I turned at least eighteen, which I had done obviously. No longer did I live with him and his girlfriend, thank God because she was a tad overbearing, I had my own small apartment which I loved not to far from the Parkman home.

I had a job, finally making money the legal way, at a little gallery a few blacks from where I lived, I got it through a contact of Dr Bennets, Mel Keller. 'Oh Damn' I though as I turned left and came fact to face with an old crumbling building, one that resembled an old fashioned theatre 'Work, starts in two hours' I paced into a slow jog while approaching the door, usual routine….opened, closed then headed up to my apartment on the top floor.

Within seconds of opening my front door I was inside pulling off my coat then items of clothing, I grabbed a quick shower then headed to my closet to find my 'work clothes' While this was happening the answering machine bleeped.

"Cass" it was Mels voice "Meet and greet today, Noah Bennet is bringing an associate of his, some high flying business woman named Angela, put on your best threads" she informed "Oh and a car will be round in an hour" ended the message.

"Wonderful, I have to see him in my personal time too" I mumbled, re-reaching into my closet to pull out a backless black dress, I searched the draws to pull out a deep red shrug then perused a pair of black heals. Ready within seconds to spare my phone rang as a signal of the cars arrival. "Here we go" I said to myself, exiting then locking up my home "Mrs Angela better be worth it"

* * *


	3. The useful force within

**Ok well this chapter is for my first official review prettyxdangxcool  
Thanking you muchingly**

**I think a great part of the show is how everyone interlinks without knowing so i tried to add in a little obvious ones and in this chapter is a small one so glad you liked that part **

**This is just a short filler cos i have a test tomorrow so study is required hope its oki, the story will kick off after this chapter f.y.i**

* * *

**Chapter three  
The useful force within**

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the fifth Amaranth Gallery artist showing" I stood in front of a small crowd of New Yorks most prestigious with champaign in hand I added. "Tonight we are showing a range of artists from the works of Myron Heise to local Issac Mendez" I informed the crowd. From the corner of my eye I could see my ever so loved Doctor talking to who I could only guess being Angela Petrelli. Some kinda of paranoia set in, they where talking and looking directly at me. Everyone was looking at me, they where supposed to be I mean I am the one talking up here.

Right talking. I had stopped during my little privet freak out. "Take a look around, ask questions and….." I shot smile at the crowd "Buy, after all that is why we are all here" The crowd smiled and clapped in agreement then dispersed to gather more drinks. I stepped to the side, away from the eyes of Bennet and Petrelli towards Mel.

"Well well little miss PR girl" Mel greeted "Good Job"

"Thanking you!" I pulled a small curtsey "Job over an done." I shot another but more childish smile at Mel "Can I go home now?" I whined

"Now why would you do that?" she questioned "You normally don't mind these things, talking the rich people buy crap pieces of art"

"Not with Dr Doom over there" I nodded over to Bennet "I feel like he's analysing every move I make, then passing it on to Mrs 'Im an Ice Queen' next to him" I mumbled in reply

"Hey be nice" Mel said, a smirk on her face "she could make us a lot of money"

"Yea I know but……look I wanted to go and see Matt today and I couldn't because I had his stupid session" I again motioned to Bennet "Then I had to go to this thing" I complained

"How is Matt?"

"Fine I guess, still a little miffed he was shot though"

"Anyone would"

"Well no shit there Sherlock" I told Mel who giggled

"Where do you come up with those?"

"Hey, its just my natural charisma" I shrugged

"Well charisma your ass up cos Noah is bringing Mrs Petrelli over right now."

Sure enough they arrived at our side a second later and introductions where made. I remained quite silent through the conversation, only speaking if I where asked a question.

"So Mrs Petrelli you where talking about a job opening" Mel inquired out of the blue "By the sounds of it our little Cass would be prefect for it"

_'Wait What?!'_ My mind screamed _'Where the HELL did that just come from?'_

"You do seem quite adequate for the job before Miss Adair, and Noah here tells me good things about you " Angela agreed, face like stone. "Mel here mentioned you where getting a little bored of routine and I need someone with your kind of……abilities."

"Melissa would you mind showing me the Medez painting from before, I took quite an interest in it" Bennet questioned my friend, taking hold of her arm and pulling her away before she could answer.

"You see my company employs people with particular talents" Mr Petrelli continued, I was dumb struck to say the least, I head a feeling that the two had just set this up "And Noah and myself have become very aware of yours" I knew she was serious. All those times Bennet had been telling me my belief in these powers where some form of detachment he was just bulling! "Now don't go all childish and act betrayed Cassandra its my job to know about others like us"

"Like us?" I questioned, my voice raised slightly "You mean you and Bennet…?"

"Just myself" Angela interrupted "I manage a company that takes care of those like us who use their gifts for….selfish purposes and I need a new recruit to work with Noah for a while"

"What, analysing people and stuff?" I wondered stupidly, still mindlessly linking Bennet with counselling. Some part of me had knew Bennet had another motive than helping me, counselling me. He always seemed forced, only interested in two things from the second I had been handed to him. My 'powers' and the life I had with Parkman.

"Dear" Angela stepped closer to me "Noah hunts down the people we hold"

"Isnt that a little dangerous considering he cant do anything? And on the matter of being able to do things……………." my hand went to my jutted hip, full authority mode on.

"What can I do?" she asked, guessing what I was intending to say "I dream dear, things that are to happen." Ok shocked didn't even cover it! That power was soooooooooo awesome "We have a rule, one of us and one of them, right now Noah is short of an 'us' and we have recently required someone that needs a lot of…..looking after and an ability like ours could keep Noah and yourself safe"

"Right. So you want me to turn up to this new job and be like some super girl replica?"

"In some form yes"

Tad unbelievable aint it? To get a job offering that lets you be the 'real you' while protecting people from the bad and they don't even know about it!

"Do I have to dress like this?" I asked, motioning down myself . _'Yea Cass because that's a deciding factor in this situation'_

"You can dress how you please, but I ask you to have a hint of professionalism." Angela answered in all sincerity.

"Right" I mumbled

"I shall need an answer Miss Adair, Noah will arrive in a matter of seconds. We do need your help, without it plans would be……array"

"Right. Ok. Sure" I think I was going into panic mode "Why not" _'was I saying that?'_

"Angela, Cassandra" Bennets voice greeted from behind me. In my state of unbalance from being bum-rushed and the shock of an unexpected voice my power kicked in. Unfortunately. A blue force belted from me, pushing Bennet and Mrs Petrelli to the ground and colliding with some guests on its way towards the buffet table. I stood in absolute shock and embarrassment as the energy sent the table of food flying over and the waiters scurried to clean and upright it.

"Very useful" Angela muttered from beside me "Very useful."

_'Something tells me im screwed'_


	4. The Bank Heist Part One

**I am so sorry that this took me so long, i really am!  
There is a new baby in the family so all the care went onto her our baby Bella  
(get in i got Bella as her name, was rooting for that choice)**

So here as ever is my disclaimer : i only own my oc and the situations i put her in, most of this belongs to the amazing heroes writers, i only edited and added

* * *

**Chapter Four  
The Bank Heist Part One**

* * *

I was sat in the back of a cab on my way to see Angela, my hands twisted around each other because of nerves. Today was my first day at my enigmatic new job and I was a bundle of nerves, I was used to going to a small art studio and joking around with Mel, not arriving at some unknown weird company that was shrouded in mystery.

The cab pulled to a stop beside the headquarters of 'The Company' I thanked the cab driver, a nice old man by the name of Zeeke then payed him. I watched as the cab pulled out and away from the massive building behind me then turned to face my workplace. _'Here goes nothing'_

Before taking a step forward I brushed myself down. Tight black skinny jeans covered my legs, a pair of black flat-heeled boots covered the bottom half of my legs. Underneath my dark woolen coat a black cropped knitted-tank had been plulled on over a plain white t-shirt, a relaxed but professional look just as Angela wanted.

I sighed _'Might as well just get it over with' _then made my way over to the entrance of the building.

* * *

"Miss Adair" Angela greeted from behind her dark wooden desk, the older woman motioned for me to take a seat opposite her, I complied nodding my own greeting of hello. "You had no problems getting here I assume?" I shook my head "Good then to advance onto the lower levels of this building you shall need one of these" She reached into one of her desk draws then handed me over a piece of laminated card. An identity badge of sorts.

"Where is this for?" I asked, turning the badge over in my hands and examining it. My mind was screaming _'What am I doing here' _over and over but I chose to ignore it, I needed to be with people like me, despite what I had to do I needed to undersand why I was different and not Cameron and Angela would answer any questions, she had promised._ 'I need this, I cant be afraid of anything new, not anymore'_

"As I said dear, for the lower levels" I shot the sardonic look on my face towards my knees and not at Angela, this woman emitted a certain unease that I did not want to confront "Which im going to show you in a little while, as for now I feel that there is some explaining to do" I looked up from my knees to look her in the eyes, readying myself for the onslaught of information I knew was coming.

"The first thing you must know Miss Adair is that 'The Company' bases its actions on one simple concept, one of us and one of them. The actions we carry out, as far as I believe, are to protect people form others that have certain control issues" she paused to look at my reaction "Judging from the look on your face I shall elaborate, we hunt down those like us Cassandra, those that have no control over their power or have drawn to much attention to it."

"What do you do with them once you catch them?"

"Well we keep them here. We can't place them in any ordinary detention center, they need special....taking care of"

"And the lower levels are where you keep them im guessing"

"Yes, well was is the correct tense now" my eyebrow quirked "There was an incident, the villains we where holding on Level 5 have managed to escape, with one exception. You are here because of that exception, everything you do from now on will be concerning our only captive Cassandra" Angela shot a look to the clock hanging behind her "Now Miss Adair I know that there are questions you must have but they shall have to wait, we are due to meet Noah on Level 5 and I always hate to be late" My new employer stood form her desk and moved towards the office door "After you Cassandra" she motioned towards the door in an 'out' movement then followed me as I left. "Lets walk" she turned to me and let out a soft smile "You will need the time to prepare yourself"

_'For what?'_

* * *

"I expected you back earlier Noah" Angela said from beside me "All of these prisoners escaped most of whom you put away" The woman shot me a smile before turning away from the empty cell we had been examining to face Noah, I followed suit "You can take the man out of the company...."

"Let me be clear" he interrupted "Im not here to reenlist but to make sure these psychopaths get put back in their cages where they belong, then I return to my family"

"And our Claire" Angela nodded

"Im going to need my old partner"

"Well unfortunatly the Haitian is unavailable, he's on a pick up assignment for me" I remained silent and waiting as we stated moving down the corridor of level five, only stopping when a body was wheeled out in front of us _'What the hell?' _Yep freaking out a little more now

"I can't do this alone" Noah said "You know how it works, one of us and one of them"

"Don't worry, I have the perfect one of them in mind. Well two of them" Anglea motioned towards me, Noahs placid face turned into one of confusion and aggitation "Don't worry Noah, this one is here to help keep the other one in check"

We stopped at another cell window, the three of us simultaneously turning to face it. "Meet your new partner" I looked into the cell to see a man, tall, well built, dressed all in white with his back to us as he washed his hands in the sink. As the man slowly turned to face his watchers I couldn't help but notice the blood lining the wall above the tinted red sink _'That explains the body. Why the hell am I being so calm and monotone about this? He probably killed that person!'_

His face was the picture of boredom, his deep brown eyes moving from the towel he was drying his hands with to us. There was something off putting about this man, but something wildly attractive too, his eyes while placid and bored held a hint of amusement and danger. I was caught up. I didn't notice Noahs reaction until he moved closer to the glass. The man on the opposite side copying Bennett movement with only one difference, the eyes that held amusement and danger where reflected on his now smirking lips.

* * *

The four of us where now stood in Angela's office. The entire way up Noah had protectively placed himself between me and the man I learnt to be Sylar who walked infront of me with his 'mother' Noah and I had reached Angelas office minuets after mother an son had after a lengthy conversation on how to protect me from our 'partner' I was not to speak to him unless I needed too, according to Noah he was very charismatic and could talk his way into and out of anything. I was to make sure I was never alone with him because of this, while my shied would protect me he could easily make me trust him, make me feel like I never would need to put it up in the first place until it was too late. I had to be cautious. Something that would never work, I drift easily, never pay attention unless I know I have to. I guess im going to have to.

"You expect me to work with this animal after what he did to my daughter?!" Noah had asked the second we had settled.

"She can't die, you really don't understand her do you" Sylar laughed causing Noah to suddenly pulled at gun from his jacket and point it at the dark haired killer.

"Noah. We just let a dozen criminals out into the world that is not prepared to deal with them" Angela attempted to rationalize. I leant back against the wall I had earlier positioned myself by completely unnoticed by the other three in the room.

"So your solution is to send a phsycopath after the phsycopaths?" Noah sounded more accusing than inquisitive.

"He is the perfect partner and he can't be killed anyway you know that, plus Cassandra will provide help if he runs awry" Three sets of eyes landed on me as I attempted to disappear into the wall. Angelas where full of support, Noah reluctance and Sylar....well they where confusing as ever but I could see that he was intrigued by his mothers inclusion of me.

"He's a murderer" Noah dragged his gaze across from me to Sylar

"Then you and Gabriel have more in common than you care to admit. He's been misunderstood, he just needs structure and the two of you are perfect to give that to him"

"And if we refuse?" _'Wow guess I wont have an opinion of my own in this job'_

"Well I can't force you but, I am going to put Gabriel in play and its you call whether or not its under your supervision. Cassandra." Angela called my attention "Are you willing to still help us sort this situation out?"

I slowly nodded, feeling a little intimidated into the answer. I was in a room with a serial killer, a very domineering woman and a guy with a gun, off corse I was intimidated. "Why the hell not" I answered out loud "Im in the mood for a little bit of fun"

* * *

"She was right, it fits" I commented, leaning up against the door frame I watched as Sylar placed on his tie. At the sound of my voice he turned around

His eyes looked me over, if I hadn't have spoken to Noah about his man I would have taken it as a nervous gesture and not an agitated one. Now clad in a black suit, tie and gelled back hair Sylar moved away from me and walked to the middle of his mothers office "Do you... Do you think she's really my mother?"

"You've always understood on some level that you where never the son of a mere watchmaker and a woman who collected figurines" Answered a voice from beside me, I smiled at Angela as I moved into the room and out of her way.

"Noahs right, im a killer that's all I am"

"No its not your fault its your ability, the hunger that you can not control its made you that way. But we are going to fix that and with the help of Cassandra" she motioned for me to come over. As I complied I felt Sylars eyes follow me as I crossed the room, I could sense his intrigue multiplying that closer I got. "Her power can help you, she can stop you from doing the things you really don't want to do" She placed a hand to the top of my arm and moved me next to her son "You stick together, no matter what the likes of Noah Bennett says"

Speak of the devil "I think I know where a few of them are" he announced, striding into the room. I followed him with cautious eyes, noting Angela had reached out to readjust Sylars tie "They made the news" He turned on the small TV that graced the corner of the room. A news report of a bank robbery was relayed by the announcer.

As the four of us watched I was dimly aware of a comfortable heat spreading over the left side of my body. I cast a glance to see that Sylar was standing so close to me that my entire left side, his right, touched _'Taking the stick together thing a bit to literal there mommas boy_' As the announcer spoke of one of the men handling a flamethrower Angela spoke up

"Peter, my son" she had added the last part for my benefit "He's in the body of one of those escapees" She continued as Noah moved closer to her, leaving me and the like glue Sylar standing behind them.

"Which one?"

"Jesse"

"Does he have Jesses ability?" Noah asked, for some reason turning to stare at Sylar. He then caught sight of how close the two of us where standing and I took selfconcious step back and away from the warmth.

"If he does he doesn't know what it is" We continued listening to the news report, Sylar shooting a confused look behind him towards me as Noah spoke up again

"Are they ready?" he asked, looking again towards Sylar and I, to which Angela just nodded.

* * *

I was sat in the back of Noahs company car, Sylar infront of me and Noah driving as we stopped Noah told Sylar "You know that she's playing us don't ya? This is just one big game to her

Sylar shot me a look in through the mirror "Maybe, but aren't you just a little bit curious to see how this all works out?" and with another smirk he jumped out of the car. What he did next surprised me a little, he stepped to my door and opened it for me, held out his hand and said "Cassie" I took his offered hand, not really wanting to piss off the super serial killer.

He smiled as he tugged me from the car, looking over the roof towards Bennett who was watching us with disapproving eyes. "Is it just me or does he seem fun to play with?" Sylar smirked, letting out a short bark of laughter._ 'Damn, that really was meant to be in my head'_

Hand in hand, Sylar lead me around the car and over to the police barriers Noah flashing some sort of indentification as we where let through with no questions. _'Why the hell am I still holding his hand?! Is it weird I find this charming?! What the hell?!' _I really hand no answers to what was going on today and had no time to think on them as Sylar interrupted my thoughts _'What's a girl gotta do to be able to think around here?'_

"So how do we do this" he asked, pulling me along

"You two do nothing, I take care of the escapees and Peter"

"Well that sounds like a one sides partnership"

"Don't it just" I added, earning me a 'shut up' look from Noah

"Were not partners, you just say close and keep you mouth shut" Sylar stopped dead, the fact that his hand was still attached to mine made me topple slightly backwards, causing my back to hit his chest.

"Dude ow" I mumbled. Sylar just smiled t me, let go of my hand and strode forward

"Who the hell's in charge around here?!" his New York accent had gotten thicker

"What are you doing?" A cop walked over to us, anger and tiredness molding his face. "Im Lieutenant Corwin who are you?"

"Special agent Andrew Hanson FBI. Alternate you mind telling me why these barricades arent thirty feet further back? You want the media up our ass? Or are you trying to get one of these civilians killed?" Sylar accused.

The cop glared at Sylar for a while before yelling "You heard the man back these things up" and walking past us, his hands flying in a 'back up' motion

"And we're gonna need some coffee, decaf" Sylar added making the cop turn back to us "You drink Decaf right Noah?"

"At least you have a sense of humor" I mumbled, smirking myself for once as the serial killer just smiled back at me _'What the hell am I doing laughing with him?!'_

* * *

"Are we going in" Sylar asked as Noah rounded the side of a van and handed his glasses over to me. The elder man placed a bulletproof vest over himself as was tightening the straps when answering

"I am, you two are going to stay out here"

"Well what's that going to protect you from?" Sylar asked, motioning to the vest

"Nothing, its for show"

"And your going in without your gun too?" I asked critically

"I have to be unarmed if Knox is going to release the hostages"

"You realize they're not going to let you out alive" Sylar told him

"Well that very touching a monster cares about my well being, not speaking of Cassandra of course"

"Of course" I smiled

"You are so concerned about proving yourself better than me that your willing to get yourself killed" Anger tinted Sylars voice

"I am better than you" 'Just say it plainly why don't ya Noah'

"I can help, Im guessing so can she just let us do something"

"Debrief the hostages" Noah told us "But under no circumstances are you two to go near that building it will be like a buffay for you in there. Got me?"

"Yea"

I nodded my own reply, but I knew that there was no way in hell I was letting Noah go in there alone. Sylar was right, I could help and there was no way on top of making slight friends with a serial killer, being set to hunt people like me and impersonating FBI agents was I going to let someone die when I could have helped them. No way. At least not on my first day.


	5. The Bank Heist Part Two

**Disclaimer : Characters and storyline i dont own with the exception of my OC and her personal actions, views and words**

Thanks to Uhlowl22 **for the review : Im glad you like, i find it a challenge to incorporate my characters and their stories into existing situations so im glad you think its good so far**

**Another thanks to **LadyBlondeMary **for her review too : Here is the more you wanted Lady**

* * *

**Chapter Five  
The Bank Heist Part Two**

* * *

**Three years ago**

I hadn't used my powers since my sisters death, nobody believed me about them so I kept them out of mind, so as they saying goes they remained out of sight too.

Until my first birthday with the Parkmans that is. Matt had agreed to take care of me until I came of age, I never caused him or his wife any hassle and stayed out of their way as much as possible. Matt had not problem with me, in fact we talked and had fun and joked, he was the one who actually convinced his wife to let me have a small movie night for my birthday.

She didn't like me. Not one bit. The poor little orphan whose parents didn't want her back after the freak accident involving their two runaway daughters. What would the neighbors have said?

After agreeing to the movie night she left everything upto me, gave me the money for food and drink and movies but made me do everything by myself. I was used to it, independent little me who made it clear she could function on her own. Truth was I didn't want to piss off precious little wife because I needed Matt. He had been there, he knew what I had seen happening to my sister and he sympathized. Matt knew what it was like to have a distant parent, Maury Parkman didn't give a toss about his son according to Matt, so in turn we became each others. He was the father who nagged about what I was doing or wearing where I was the mother who moaned at him for being home late from work.

He was out late at work while the movie night was on, little wife had ran off somewhere like to a friends house as usual.

I hadn't voted horror movies, but two on one meant Jessica and Ellen got their way. I had a feeling in my stomach that told me this wants going to end well as I placed the Jeepers Creepers disk in the drive.

As the movie started I settled on the sofa, next to Ellen with a bowl of chips separating us. I clutched a pillow to my chest in comfort

"Awww its not even started yet Cass" Jessica giggled

"Shush up its starting" Ellen warned as the face of Justin Long graced the screen.

It wasn't the chase scene at the start when the Creepers van hounded them, or the first sighting of the Creeper carrying the mysterious package past the building, what scared me was the body Darry discovered. The second that thing moved I screamed, adrenalin started pumping. My tough friends, not so tough as they screamed too. But they weren't screaming at the body on the screen. They where screaming because of the sound of smashing vases all around them, the shaking of the coffee table that was perfectly placed in between us.

My power had....evolved, my shield had forced itself from me, the instinctive need to protect those around me and force away the danger had been uncovered again by some stupid scary movie. I sat paralyzed as Ellen got up and paused the film, luckily not turning the light on. "What the HELL was that?!" she yelled, most likely embarrassed at being heard screaming.

"Erm.. I don't" _'Think Cassie, think'_ "Sorry, I knocked a vase over when I jumped"

"You jumped at that?" Jessica taunted

"Well yea, I always get scared by the stupid things, its how I work"

"Dumbass" Ellen commented, sitting herself back down "Best get that vase cleaned up hadn't we"

"No its OK Elle ill do it" I told the blonde "You guys watch the movie" 'Hopefully that will distract them form my cleaning of multiple smashed things, thank god I have friends who don't give one'

As the film continued, not questions asked by my older friends I cleaned up the mess quietly. Things where going to get more and more interesting from now on, I would need to talk to someone about it. Matt wouldn't believe me, his wife and I hardly ever talk so the Parkmans where not an option. I wasn't about to commit social suicide so I wasn't about to tell my friends, the only option? The new counselor I had been referred to, maybe this Bennett would listen to me.

* * *

**Present**

I was stood outside the bank, oberving my nails in a bored manor when a rush of people surged from the front entrance infront of me. Intregued I moved closer, shieling myself by hiding sligly behind a pillar _'Perfect, a good shot of the bank' _I could seen Noah, police vest and all standing behind the huge plate of glass with his hands up.

A man walked to the side of Bennett and oushed him further inside the bank, revealing a bloodstained wall "Im guessing that's Knox" I tilted my head slightly to the left so as I could see who the male vioce belonged to, no suprise the serial killer in a suit was standing right next to me. This bushy brows where furrowed in concentration, eyes fixed on the no longer visable Noah _'What is he looking for?'_

"There, we can get in unsen there" Question answered

"Crazy man says what now?! Noah told us to stay out here"

Sylar smirked, as always then leant in a little closer. "Do you always do what your told?"

_'cliché much?' _"Well yea..." I mumbled quietly, turining away from him to look back at the bank

"Noah will end up needing us, he's in a room full of people with abilities do you really think he has a chance? I know men like these, and Noah is going to screw things up ny second"

_'I hate know it alls'_ "Fine" I faced him again with my answer "But lets leave it until we're needed, what use is the element of suprise if you time it too early?"

"Well now seems like a pretty good time" Sylar nodded his head back towards the bank, I followed his line of sight just in time too see pieces of furniature and Noah Bennett fly across the room. I raised my eyebrows and moved my head in a 'lets go' motion to Sylar, who just walked forward calmly. _'All this moving and turning is giving me wiplash'_

As we made our way into the side entrance is caught a glimpse of a man that looked like your typical street thug, big, burley and basically bald. _'Screwed, we are fucking screwed'_

Sylar hand was on the door handle and pulling it open before I could process what was even happening, I was about to burst into a bank, with a serial killer and fight off these villains to save my 'partner'. _'Awesome. Totally fricking perfect. Im like a lesser unknown version of Supergirl.'_

I could hear voices as Sylar an I crept closer "Looks like the man with a plan just ran out of options"

"Just hand yourself in" That was Noah, at least he was alive. "Nobody has to get hurt"

"Who do you think you are?" the guy asked, not noticing that Sylar and I where practically behind him. We remained silent.

"A guy whose partners are standing right behind you"

The Knox guy span round to finally face us, as did the thug wannabe. As Knox made a move Sylar held his hand up, using telekenisis most probably to stop him in his tracks. The thug made his move, before Sylar could react I sent a blast of force towards the hoddied man, knocking him to his knees _'Peter is meant to be in one of these guys, hopefully the one I just saved from Sylars choke hold'_

He sent me a questioning look, to which I just shrugged my shoulders. But I proved useless as thug pushed himself up from the floor, Sylar raised his spare hand, cutting off whatever thug had just been planning to do.

I raised my hands in defeat "Well thank you" I told Sylar "Make me incompatant whay dont ya!" He quirked his bushy eyebrow in a manor quite like my own.

Before he could retort I saw a burst of blue light from the left_ 'Wow now thats a very cool power'_ I thought as my eyes landed on a short, stocky guy with hands encased in blue fire. Sylar had no hands free. My power reacted instinctivley, a shimmery blue sheild spreading from myself to Sylar and across to Noah, who pulled his gun on fire guy and sent a bullet in his shoulder. I ran over to Bennett, helping him up off the floor as he yelled "I told you to stay put!"

"You told me to make sure I wouldnt didnt you?" Sylar questioned, tilting his head in a knowing fashion "And you know of Cassies nature, you know she wouldnt let you come in here alone when she could prtect you"_ 'Right protect, not needed anymore' _I withdrew my sheild, shooting a nervous but hpefully innocent smile at Noah. Sylar yet again was right, seemingly. Noah, as it looked to me anyway was good at playing mind games and sure he would know and understand if I had any particular hero tendancies he pretended to be my shrink for years! _'Seiously, what have I got myself into?'_

* * *

Noah had just finished showing me how to handcuff a guy, using fire dude, well Flint, as an example when Sylar spoke up "What do we do now?"

Noah and I started Flint towards the door _'Is he giving me the eye? Please don't let him be giving me the eye. If he is ill rip it out'_

"I get him patched up and we tell the locals they are federal prisoners and we get them back to level five" Noah answered as we pushed Flint out of the door, Noah making an 'after you' motion which I complied to, exiting after the human fireball.

"Yea OK" I heard Sylar agree. Noah came upto me and tightened my grip for me on Flints cuffs.

"The tighter the better" he whispered in my ear. I was to caught up giggling to notice when Noah stopped dead and walked Flint over to the company van I had called an hour earlier. _'Damn im getting the hang of this, its easy'_ I thought as I shoved Flint in the back then locked the door. Smiling I headed back over to help the guys with the next one, Jesse most likely.

There was a small but audible bang that came from my destination _'OK im guessing not good' _I ran over "No! Wait!" Noah was yelling through the glass door, now shut with Sylar inside. As I approached I saw Knox run off but instead of going after him Sylar turned his attention to Jesse, who was kneeled on the floor with his hands on his head.

"Your right Noah, I am just a killer" Sylar shouted. I reached the glass door and pressed myself against it.

"No!" Noah yelled over and over again as Sylar flipped Jesse onto his back and held him there using telekinesis._ 'Oh god something tells me this is not going to end well'_

"Look you don't have to do this she's right, Angelas right" I yelled through the door. I was ultimately ignored as Sylar threw Jesse up against the glass and pointed a finger at the bald head.

"You don't have to do this" Noah said

"You can fight it" I added, hands still pressed against the glass as if I wanted to just faze through it. Sylar paused for a second at looked at us.

"No...ah...i Don't think I can. Its the hunger"

"Oh God" I knew what was going to come next, Angela had prepared me on the works of this monster. But I was morbidly fascinated, I could not tear my eyes away as Sylar sliced open the head of the man in front of me.

The tree of us marched Flint back into level five, passing a cell which contained to very well dressed Japanese men_ 'Huh, they're new'_ The fire starter sent me a smarmy smirk as I pressed the button to lock the door 'Eugh. He makes me skin crawl' The turned around to an empty cell.

This one Sylar entered. He could not be trusted to roam free when he had access to other with abilities, in Agelas words 'he needed a little more time and practice' As with Flint Sylar shot me a smirk, but this one was different. It was more knowing, understanding and accepting. He knew why we where doing this.

"So what are you going to do after your first day Miss Adair?" Noah asked from beside me

"Well first thing? Im going to try Matt again"

"This would be the fifth time you've called him wouldn't it?"

"Yes, he usually always picks up. I worry about him Noah, I have a right to I mean he did look after me for most of my life. He was more like a father to me than my own"

"Yes well you might just......" Noah stopped as a man walked towards us. His deeps eyes stopped on me and he smiled in greeting before addressing Noah "It is getting late Cassandra and im sure you would want to fit in a few dozen more phone calls to Mr Parkman before the night is out"

I took the hint, smiled and said my goodbyes to the two mean then headed off down the corridor, I was only just out of ear shot as they started speaking but I caught the end just as the door in front of me opened for me to exit through.

"So I have been replaced" his smooth foreign voice stated.

"Only for a while, just until I find his weakness. Then im going to kill him."


	6. Angels and Monsters Part One

**Disclaimer: I dont claim ownership over the Heroes characters or storylines - just my character, what they say or do and how i intergrate them.**

night-star-93 - Here is the oart that you couldnt wait for, sorry if it took too long  
LadyBlondeMary - the same to you

* * *

**Chapter Six  
****Angels and Monsters Part One**

* * *

"Matt its been weeks now since I last spoke to you, what the hell are you upto? Look this is the last time im going to call you until you get back to me Matt OK, just call me when you can" I hung up my cell, sighing before slipping in into my jeans pocket.

I had no need to leave my name, Matt could probably deduce that it was me from the other sixteen messages id left with name, and number just incase his unexplained absence was due to amnesia or something like that.

I had slightly bigger problems to deal with, deciding to mull on them during my second ride to work I curled up in the taxi seat and started _'Who was the guy with Noah? Im guessing he has an ability, I mean the one of us and one of them thing. Who are the us and who are the them? Guess that depends on whose saying it really. Right side tracked again'_ I glimpsed at my surroundings and noticed we where only five minuets away. _'Do I warn Sylar about Noah? Seriously? Would he believe me? I mean I wouldn't but the whole killing thing past Noah....he most probably has done before'_

"Miss" a voice pulled be to reality again "Where here" the driver nodded his head towards the building infront of us.

"Oh right" I uncurled myself and stretched before getting out of the car. After paying the man I brushed myself down, seemingly creating a slight routine for my arrival. Today I donned a tight fitted black shirt and skinny black jeans. I had added a touch of my own style by placing a deep blue 'cookie monster' t-shirt under the black shirt and a pair of blue flats. Relaxed but with a hint of professionalism. Again.

* * *

Walking down to level five I passed the cell containing the two weird foreign guys again. As I approached they stopped talking and moving so they could face me, obviously fake innocent grins on their faces. The shorter man with the glasses waving happily at me through the glass. "Right..."

As I turned the corner in confusion and amusement I bumped into Noahs little, though not so littler really, friend. He must be who im swapping shifts with "Hi" I murmured as he shot me a blank stare "Ehrm, there's two guys in that cell" I pointed behind me "Looks like they are upto something so you might wanna check it out"

I smiled and continued on my way, there was no point in prolonging an awkward conversation.

Stepping into the elevator that linked only the lowest level cells I pondered again if I should warn Sylar of Noah _'Its really nothing to do with me'_ one side was screaming _'Yes it does one dudes going to kill another and you know so its got you to do with it'_ came from the other.

_'Tell Sylar, how bad will it be I you don't, he heals then finds out you knew?'_

_'Its not like he has the ability to care, he's a serial killer remember'_

_'Point?'_

_'Maybe he deserves it after all the killing he's done'_

_'What to be killed himself?'_

_'You never heard of dramatic irony?'_ Laughing at my inner argument I almost skipped along towards the holding cell of Sylar, but paused when I heard a bang and some yelling coming from the direction I was heading. I could tell one of them was Sylar, common sense and a distinctive voice told me that but the other I did not know.

_'Like Im stupid enough to check that out! Its like a guy in a horror film saying Ill be right back! Asking for trouble'_ I pulled out my cell and dialed Angelas office number, she was even floors above.

"Cassandra could you wait for a possible moment im in the middle of something"

"Well not really, unless you want another assistant dead. Which id rather not be just to let you know."

"Which I appreciate, what seems to be the problem?"

"Mrs Petrelli" A Japanese tinted voice called from the background.

"There seems to be some commotion from Sylars cell. Is it possible someone could get in there with him?"

"Not without my authorization no. Are you sure Cassandra?"

"Positive, could it be Noah?"

"Is Noah in the building today?" she asked someone on her end "Ill be down in a minuet Cassandra, don't move but don't let anyone pass by you" and she hung up

"Well fan-fricking-tastic" I shut my phone and placed it back again. Rocking on my feet, waiting, I felt like an insecure child waiting for her mommy to come and sort out her problems, but like I said I wasn't stupid. I had an air of weakness and uncertainty while Angela radiated importance and ice, safe bet was on waiting for her.

* * *

Angela and I made our way around the corner to the glass plate that fronted Sylar cell. Inside was the man himself, being pinned to the wall by another male, dark hair and intense eyes much like the ones of the man he held.

Sylar was speaking, barely audible but from the other man came a echoing "No!" and with it he snapped the neck of the serial killer. Natural instincts took over again as I stupidly raced into the cell, Angela beside me. I held out my hand, sending a blast towards the man who at the exact moment raised his own hand. Our powers met in the middle, creating a powerful blast that knocked us both backwards and into opposite walls.

"Peter!" I lay dazed but conscious enough to see the dark haired man face Angela "Peter stop you don't know what your doing" _'She knows him...who the hell is he'?_

Peter raised his hand towards the older woman, using telekinesis I guessed to place her in a choke hold.

"I know exactly what im doing" he advanced on Angela "Why didn't you tell me Sylar was my brother?" _'What the fuck! Brother!? That makes him Angelas son?! I though Sylar was bad....guess I placed villain on the wrong brother' _I sat up against the wall, hand clutching my now bleeding head.

"What secrets are you hiding from me mother?" Peter circled her, shooting me a seconds glance before yelling "Tell me your secrets!" she remained silent, scared. "Or ill rip open your head an see myself" Peter stepped back and pointed a finger at his mothers head _'Hooooo-ly crap hes more like his brother than the brother is himself'_

I scooted up the wall a little further, knowing I was too dazed to do anything but still not willing to give up. I stopped though as I caught sight of a shifting Sylar who caught my eye. _'Ewwww' _his head was cocked to the side, neck still broken. He moved a finger to his lips in a shush motion, which I complied to as I was too busy mentally freaking to do anything. _'Is it weird I find that funny? He obviously does the git, smirking at me. Its like a scene out of a Wyle Coyote cartoon'_

The living cartoon now stood up behind his brother and just as Peter started to slice into Angela Sylar gripped his head and arranged it all nice and normal like then proceeded to toss him across the room and right next to me. "Nice" I pushed myself up, walked over to Angela and her son still holding my head

"Are you two OK?" Sylar asked raking his eyes over his mother and myself for anything wrong, we both nodded

"No thanks to charming over there" The three of us looked across to Peter, who was laying unconscious on the floor. I moved my hand away from the back of my head and held it infront of me, it was spotted slightly with blood "Will he be all right?" I asked of Peter

"Yes" Angela answered "Ill make sure of it" as she added the last part she moved over towards her other son unlike us not noticing Bennett staring through the glass. Sylar, shooting a slightly annoyed looked at the blood on my hand took a light hold of my wrist and directed us towards the door away from the mother and her son.

"We have a lead" Noah told us, again noticing the subtle contact between Sylar and myself.

"You want us to come with you?"

Noah nodded "Don't make this harder than it already is" I sensed a double meaning in his words as he looked back to where Sylar was touching me then turned to leave.

The two of us where stood there, Sylars hand still grasping my wrist "Lets go" he ordered pulling me forward, tracing the steps of Noah.

"Uh, Sylar" I muttered, being dragged behind him. The dark haired head tuned towards me, a passive look on his face. "Don't you need to get umm..dressed?"

He smirked "Thats where we're headin too"

"Oh"

Stepping into the empty elevator we stood still connected side by side. "Um, Sylar" I repeated

"Yes?"

"Could you let go of my wrist, your holding it quite tightly and I don't really need another injury from an Petrelli child thanking you" the man let go of my wrist only to take a hold of my head and bend it forward to look at the back where it had been bleeding. "Owch man watch it" I flinched as he applied some pressure.

Sylar moved his hands to my shoulders and turned me to face him "While im changing you get that checked out" he ordered "You OK?"

"Fine, not as bad as you where though" I told him, the elevator doors now opening and we stepped out. "Does it still hurt, even hurt while your healing?"

"Yes. Did it scare you?" he asked as we approached Angelas office door, the place we knew she kept all things Sylar, well apart from the man himself.

"Not really" I answered earnestly "I was weird but cartoon like at the same time, a little funny really" as Sylar pushed open the office door I could see him laughing slightly.

"Your possibly as messed up as I am" he mumbled "Go and get your head checked out" he smiled, stepping through the open door them closing it.

Heading back to the elevator to go down a level I started to think again _'Strange how things are subverting. The monster is becoming a guardian angel, of sorts. Peter is turning into something Angela fears it was evident in her eyes. Its going to get harder deciding who is an angel and who's a monster now' _

* * *

Sylar was sat in the front seat and Noah was driving just like last time, I was sat in the back. The serial killer was messing with the radio while eating what I guessed was an apple which honestly made me giggle.

Noah didn't find the situation as amusing as myself as he reached forward and tuned off the radio "Just...sit" He said casing Sylar to shoot him an annoyed glance. "just so you know this was her idea" Noah added as Sylar lent back "Not mine"

"You mean my mother"

"If it was upto me I would have left you to rot" Sylar turned to the window to take another bite from his apple obviously amused.

"No forgiveness is that it?"

"You terrorized my daughter, you kill countless others including someone who had needed information -"

"Yea well rehabilitation doesn't happen over night" Sylar interrupted "I am trying"

"He's right you know"I agreed, leaning forward to place my head between the two men

"I understand killing is just in your nature, which is why you should back off him Cassandra"

"What?! Why?" I asked, as Sylar head span to face me, it my face being right next to his it would have gotten a little too close for comfort if I hadn't have been facing Noah

"He kills you kind"

"So? He aint tried to kill me yet, as a matter of fact he's been quite nice so you can stuff your back off order Bennett" I pulled my tongue out at him. I turned to shoot Sylar a triumphant look, coming eye to eye I could read the appreciation and amusement in them. Pulling a tongue at him I joyfully sat back again. _'This rides going to be fun'_

"Claire!" Noah yelled from beside me as he charged into the front room of the house

"Dad?"_ 'What the hell? God there are some messed up families in the world'_

"He's you father?" the guy asked form behind the blonde Claire "You set me up!"

"No I swear...." The man grabbed hold of the young girl and pulled her back against him, trapping her there

"And who's that?" he asked motioning to myself, I was standing behind Noah, a little back as not to be caught in his bullet line. "New partner?"

"Back off!" Sylar ran in from behind me, pulling me back and shielding me with his body "Drop the gun!" The large man infront of me cut off my vision, all four where yelling things at eachother, confirming my suspicion that they all knew each other indefinably.

I needed to do something, I hated just standing, being useless when I was given a job. To my left was an opening into some sort of hallway, looking around Sylar and behind Claire I could seen the connection through the open archway. If I ran left, down the little hall and through the arch into the other side of the room I could blast the man away from Claire.

I did so, unnoticed by the four yelling people in the room. Just as I reached the arch I heard the man say "Its not over yet" and striding in all prepared to blast the hell out of this guy he yelled "Hold onto something!" and a black hole appeared in the middle of the room, sucking in all matter.

The structure of the wall protected me as I hid behind it, chancing it I looked out to see Noah, Sylar, the man and Claire holding on for their lives. A cracking sound drew my eyes to the blonde woman infront of me, I looked down to see Claire, panic in her eyes as the wooden pole she was holding onto started to snap.

Eye contact and common sense made me reach out to her and step away from the safety of the wall, as the pole broke I grabbed onto another unbroken one in hope that this would all stop before this one broke under the weight of two people _'What the hell?! Im floating!'_ the power of the black hole was now lifting the floating Claire and myself higher of the ground. My hopes fell through as the wooden pole I was holding started to crack "Claire hold on!" I yelled to the blonde.

I tried to pull us up but the pole just cracked further under our weight. The young girl started screaming for her father as I attempted again to full us up. _'Crap'_ the pole gave out and I felt us being taken by the force of the black hole. Until the tanned hand of a man grabbed my wrist firmly.

I looked up into the scared eyes of Sylar as he yelled "Don't let go!" Claire grasped my wrist with both hands still yelling for her father. I kept my eyes on Sylars until the black hole gave out, sending Claire and myself face first to the ground _'Owwww'_

"Are you OK?" Sylar answered as we clambered up

"Peachy" the blonde answered as she walked over to her father, Sylar choosing to disappear through the archway.

"You sure your OK?" Noah asked his daughter as she approached, she just nodded in reply before thanking me for holding onto her.

Before I could answer Sylar ran back into he room "Target is lost" he stated "He's just gone"

"Well he can't be far" Noah said walking away from Claire. Claire. The three of us turned simultaneously to her "Claire where did Mr. Caufield go?"

"He doesn't want to hurt anyone"

"This isn't a game" Noah scolded

"Who are you to talk" she shot him and Sylar a look of disgust "Bringing him here, tell me your not working with him after all that he did to me"

"You hate me I understand, but I never meant to -" Sylar imputed

"Shut your mouth!" Noah yelled, facing Sylar now, pushing me out of the way and towards Claire

"You don't get to talk to her! To either of them" he motioned to me "Not anymore. Ever" he turned his back on the serial killer and walked over to his daughter and myself "Look we will talk about all of this later but right now you have to tell me where Mr. Caufield went Claire"

"He's not a killer, just having problems like everyone else"

"All right, just, let me talk to him. If what you say is true we'll make other arrangements" He promised her "You can trust me Claire, I wouldn't send anyone to level five who didn't belong there"

"He's at the parks carousel" she answered quietly.

_'I guess that's out next destination'_


	7. Angels and Monsters Part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership over the Heroes characters or storylines - just my character, what they say or do and how i integrate them.**

Ok well this story is officially back on!! Haha, I managed to get my Dvds back along with my creativity! I no longer have exams to hold me back but an avid uni life that means when im hung over guess what ill be staying in to write?!

To my reviewers Arrienia and LadyBlondeMary here is a very long chapter for you, and you shall be getting another one VERY soon!

A big shout out to my new Sylar obsessed friend CosmicGirl22! She has an awesome work in progress heroes fic based around the Carnival and is and Edgar/Sylar/Oc fiction so check it out. Thank you m'dear for the luffly reviews and messages!! Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
Angels and Monsters Part Two**

* * *

"Hes going to the Griffin Park Carousel" Claire repeated quietly to which Noah pushed his foot down on the pedal and we began speeding towards our destination.

When we arrived Claire got out of the car first and scanned the area - she came across the man she had been with eventually sitting on a merry-go-round. Noah and his daughter walked over to the man, leaving Sylar and myself situated by the car

From where we stood I could only hear snippets on the Bennets conversation with the black hole man. "Want to know what they're saying as badly as I do?" Sylars deep voice asked from beside me. His head was inclined towards me but his eyes where fixated on Noah

"You betcha" I answered, leaning up against the car and crossing my arms over my chest. The two of us stood watching intently as the Bennets conversed even more, each of the three casting glances our way every now and again. "Right im bored" I announced pushing myself away from the car. Just as I straightened up however the man created a vortex to his left, sucking himself into oblivion.

"Well that was interesting" Sylar mumbled from besides me, turning away and hopping into the back of the car. For some reason the lack of compassion in him shocked me, just a little. He had shown a slither of remorse after killing at the bank but he genuinely didn't seem to care at the death that had just occurred. I followed suit as Noah and his daughter walked back over and took their places inside the vehicle

"How could you do that?" Claire screamed at her father, a few moments after he had gotten into the car.

"What do you mean?" he asked her, playing no mind to Sylar and I listening in.

"That man wanted to make amends for his wrong-doings, to see his family" she said but Noah remained silent.

"He just doesn't understand" Sylar stated, leaning forward in his seat to stare Claire in the eye "He doesn't know what it's like to be special, to have abilities" he added with a smirk on his face.

"Honestly Sylar, why must your two cents be throw in now?" I snapped and when he tried to answer I shot a look to silence him. Noah started the car and drove off silently. None of us speaking again until he pulled up outside a home I guessed was his.

"Get out" Noah said to Claire, the father and daughter stepped out of the car and they embraced before Claire trundled into the house, Noah jumped back in the car to drive us back to Primatech but not before Claire returned holding a black duffel bag

"Here, you'll need a change of clothes" she smiled at me, handing me the duffle through my open window _'Do I really look that bad?'_ I thought and bent my head to look myself over. I was covered in debris from the black hole incident as I had honestly expected but he massive rip in my jacket and shirt I hadn't noticed at all _'Fantastic, major fashion statement Cass'_

I nodded and quietly thanked the kind blonde as I placed the bag between my feet. Claire shot one last look of anger at her father and the man beside me before hightailing it back into her house.

* * *

Claire's clothing fit me quite well, there was a small height difference but in the end that didn't matter much as the leg of her deep blue jeans brushed the top of the blue flats I had worn today. A dark blue plaid print tunic had been placed in with the jeans and a black belted jacket completed Claires very nice gesture.

'_Ok so what to do?'_ I wondered. I hadn't been ordered home yet but neither had I had anything asked of me. Deciding to go and find someone or something to do I headed out of the small corner room I had gotten changed in (I had been keeping the door shut with my powers, months ago I figured out that my ability could be used also as a more aggressive form of telekinesis. I could use the power of my shielding to blast and blow things up, create a force filed around certain items and use my abilities energy to apply pressure to things, such as the door and ultimately hold some small level of control over them)

I found myself at the office of Angela and opened the door. I was met with a horrible sight. Angela Petrelli was sitting in her chair, eyes clouded and expressionless.

I stood there utterly shocked at what I saw, "Angela?" I questioned as I stepped through the doorway and into her office._ 'What the hell is happening?'_

Suddenly Noah and the Haitian appeared in the doorway and ushered me out of the room, the Hatian walked over to Angela as Noah pushed me further into the hall. "We'll take care of this" Noah said as he let go of my arms then the door behind him.

Still slightly stunned and confused I made my way down the corridor and turned towards Sylar's cell. Hell I had no where else to go, Matt had vanished and its not like I could talk to Mel about all of this.

I swiped my key card and his cell door slid open "Hey there" I said stepping cautiously towards him as he stood back against the wall.

"I wasn't expecting you" he said, his deep brown eyes locked onto mine.

I stood there debating in my mind whether to tell him about his mother, or just leave it alone _'He does have a right to know, but then again I don't know what's wrong with her. Urgh why is this so __difficult?!' _I thought.

"Is everything okay?" Sylar asked, his voice held very little emotion

"It's you mother Sylar, she's in some kind of paralyzed state and I honestly have no idea what the hell is wrong with her"

"I don't know what to say" he began, he looked slightly devastated. His eyes where now directed to the floor but i could see panic flash in them, his huge strong hands where running through his hair. "Why are you here?" he asked me

"Because you should know about you mother" I answered putting a hand on his shoulder softly, he stopped his now frantic actions to stare at my hand "Noah isn't going to come an break the news to you, so I decided to tell you"

"Why?" he replied moving to the side, my hand falling off his shoulder.

"Because you care about her" he shot me a look that asked 'what the hell did I know?' "I know you do because you made the effort to change for her" I told him with a smile "Even after everything you have done, Angela believes you can change and sure you slipped up at the bank but today you saved Claire. You helped me. Redemption is the first road to recovery" I mumbled the last bit

Noah had told me that during one of our counselling sessions (which I now knew to be a joke obviously)

Sylar stared at me, his brow furrowed in confusion. Then he rushed me. My back hit the wall and I slumped to the floor as Sylar stormed past me and out of the door I had left open. His display hadn't hurt me, im guessing it was just to move me out of his path.

I scrambled up off the floor and followed Sylar across and down the hallway of cells to Peters. "Don't you dare! I am not like you, I will never be like you, do you understand?" Peters voice sounded from his now open cell, as I reached the door I could see Peter holding Sylar up against the wall by his throat.

"Peter!" I yelled, at the same time both mens heads turned towards me I raised my hand and sent a small blast of energy at Peter. He dropped Sylar and stumbled backwards before raising his own hand towards me 'Crap'

"Stop!" Sylars voice commanded "Peter, something has happened to our mother and I need your help" Peter scoffed looking between Sylar and I obviously wondering why the hell Sylar had stepped in to stop our very miniature fight.

"If I do this, know that its for her and not for you" he glared at Sylar "I want to make that clear"

"Its crystal" the murderer growled "Cassandra, where would Noah have moved her?"

"There is some sort of med centre on the floor up from here" I answered "They might have moved her there." Peter nodded and started out the door, Sylar went next and I followed behind _'Huh'_ I thought as I trudged along behind the two brothers _'They look ridiculously alike from the back'_

I kept making mental comparisons until we arrived at a medical room containing Angela. "I need you to see what's wrong with her" Sylar said as we approached Angelas bedside.

Peter nodded and leant over his mother, probably using some sort of telepathic ability to delve into her mind. After a couple of minuets he moved away and rummaged through the draws besides the bed and pulled out a pad and pencil. "It's this symbol" he said showing the small drawing to us "Pinehurst. I think I need to go there" he told us.

Sylar nodded "Lets go" but Peter shook his head.

"No, she stays here" I pointed at me

"Why?!" I asked like a child being told they couldn't have a cookie

"Because, I went into the future and didn't like what saw there Cassie. You stay here, you stay safe" he ordered.

"Like hell!" I made to start forward but something held me in place "Don't you dare use on me Peter, I may not know you but that wont stop me from kicking your ass!" the younger son raised he eyebrows as Sylar let out a soft chuckle from behind me.

"I have to keep you safe" Peter murmured as he stepped towards me and raised a hand to my head.

I passed out.


	8. The return of the mind reader

**Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership over the Heroes characters or storylines - just my character, what they say or do and how i integrate them.**

Ok well after the whole stupid beta thing with my SOA fiction I had put all my fan fictions on hold, but I was talked around to just putting that on hiatus until I found my inspiration to start it again.

This chapter came later than planned because of the whole thing, ive been avoiding the site until, well now I guess so here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 8  
The return of the mind reader

* * *

**Three years ago**

Slowly I opened the front door and quietly stepped inside _'Don't hear me, don't hear me'_ I though over and over

I crept as quietly as I could through the hallway, pausing for a second to take off my shoes deciding it would be much more stealth to carry them in hand. The night had been eventful, my friend Fran had taken me and some others to her brothers collage party and I had gotten so caught up in the chatter, the games and the drink I hadn't noticed I missed my curfew.

By two hours

Hence the sneaking

I had been living with Matt and his wife for just under a year now and despite how badly Mrs Priss didn't want me there I had started to feel more… I guess relaxed. Matt had a way of knowing what I was feeling, why I was angry and when to just leave me alone. His wife however had no clue about what to do with a teenage girl, we argued a lot.

Despite that we seemed like a regular dysfunctional family. A hard-working cop, a highly strung housewife and a curfew breaking teenager.

Making my way to my room I repeated the _'Don't hear me, don't hear me' _chant over and over again. My sneaking abilities had been rather impressive so far, which meant something had to go wrong.

I caught some stupid picture with the heal of my shoe and barely had time to spin round to catch it, but I did. Just. I let out a sigh of relief "Caught ya" I muttered, straightening up to place the picture back on the table.

"Now that's what I was just about to say"

'_Damn it'_

* * *

**The present **

I gasped as I finally came out of what ever the hell Peter had done to me. I shook my fuzzy head clear then scanned my surroundings to see Angela lying next to me - eyes open and still in a comatose state.

From the sounds of things I had been out for the count for a while. There where no tell tale noises of Noah, Sylar or Peter so I wandered down the hallway to find nobody there.

"Well fantastic! I muttered out loud "I know where they are going but not how to get there"

I decided to check the other levels for some sort of life, hoping I wasn't left alone in god damn place. '_Its kinda creepy when your in it alone_' I thought to myself _'It looks like a mix between a hospital and a jail_' which in all honesty seemed like a perfect description.

As I reached the Cells I noticed the door to the cell Peter had been in was closed now and upon peering in the glass window I saw Sylar strapped down to the table within.

I banged on the window in an attempt to grab his attention when suddenly the straps flew off as did the various tubes attached to him. Sylar looked up and stared at me through the window.

He smirked at me before the door to the cell creaked then flew from its hinges. The man inside stepped through the now open doorway and slowly looked me over "You're alright?" he asked, in all honesty I was shocked that he was standing here in front of me asking about my well-being, I thought he had made an escape attempt with his 'brother'.

I nodded a yes in reply to his question before asking me own. "What the hell happened?" I questioned "Last time I saw you, you and Peter where all hi ho, hi ho its off to Pinehurst we go. How'd you end up here?'

Sylar took a step towards me and motioned for us to walk as he answered " After putting you out Peter and I got into an argument, it got physical and he…. " Sylar paused, a soft red tint crept over his face "Well he knocked me out" Again I nodded, wincing at the slight pain the memory of being levelled by Peter caused.

Beside me Sylar noticed the flinch "Are you sure your fine?"

I let out a sigh "Yes mother im sure that im sure. Why would it be a bother to you anyway?"

"I don't know... because you're… you're the only other person here besides myself" He stuttered out, the tint on his face growing a deeper shade "I need your help to save my mother and brother" he replied. "I need to go to Pinehurst to help Peter" he said hurriedly, looking at me, "You can either come or stay - I don't mind either way" he added quickly.

'_Seems like you do mind mr serial killer'_

"If its all the same, I think I'll stay here and watch over Angela. If I see Peter right now I might just shove my fist so far down his throat his knees will feel it"

Sylars lip quirked in an almost smile before he nodded and headed down the corridor to the elevator at the bottom. I followed, shoving my hands in my jeans pockets. "What will you do?" I asked him as he reached over and pressed a button.

"I will follow Peter to Pinehurst" he stated simply. I nodded silently, lowering my head to look at my feet. "In my mothers office are keys to open the doors behind her desk, one is a dressing room another is a small kitchen" he told me.

Again I nodded "Thank you"

He stood still, staring blankly at the elevator walls "I would feel better leaving my mother with someone fresh and alert" The elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal the wooden corridor that housed the offices of Noah and Angela.

Sylar motioned for me to step out and I complied silently. As Sylar reached out to press a button for the lower floors I spoke "Be careful, we have no idea what could be at Pinehurst"

He nodded, a slither of what I recognised to be caring passed over his face before the elevator doors closed. _'Right'_ I thought to myself _'Action plan needed, change then eat then call Matt then go to Angela.'_

* * *

The day had been far to eventful for my liking and I had nodded so much is the past few hours i swear I had gotten whiplash.

"Matt?!" I literally squealed down the phone.

"God Cass" he moaned "Do you have to be so loud?"

"Yes!" I yelled, stopping in my stride to put a hand on my hip. "I kinda think I have a right to as you have been MISSING for almost a week now!"

"A week? Really? Wow" I could picture Matt running a hand through his thick hair, he all ways did that while on the phone.

"Matt what the hell? You vanished for a week and all you can say to that is 'wow? Where the hell have you been?!"

"Having the most strangest couple of days in my life" Matt then proceeded to tell me about his impromptu trip to Africa, his meeting with a man who could paint the future and something about a turtle (to which I asked if it had on nunchucks wore a red bandanna and replied to the name Raphael)

"Yea that could possibly pass as strange I guess, finding a turtle in the dessert? Never thought you'd find one there" I mumbled.

Matt gave a short laugh and muttered a me neither before telling me he had to go and call a friend, a scientist of his called Suresh. "I'll call you back later Cass"

"All right, I have work to do anyway. I'm glad your back Matt" I say a quick goodbye and hung up. With a smile on my face I continued the path to Angelas room, arriving I sat quite comfortably on the small chair in the corner happier to be clean, fed and in having Matt back.

As I sat in the quiet, my thoughts began to wonder and the feeling of being utterly alone returned. This floor of Primatech, in search of a better term, freaked me out.

It was too much like a hospital, all clean and claustrophobic. I hated hospitals.

* * *

**Four years ago**

I barely flinched, hardly reacted as the student doctor moved the light from one eye to the other. The bleach blond nearly blinding me had on a typical doctors white coat, a stethoscope hung around her neck and as she bent down I little further I also discovered she hid a tattoo on her shoulder.

I was too drained to even bother trying to see what the design was.

"So how's our girl doin?" Officer Parkman was stood at the door, another doctor wondered in past him and took the small torch from the blonde and repeated her actions.

I was deciding if he had done this because he didn't trust the actions of his student or if it was an attempt to piss me off when Parkman walked over to the bed I was laid out on and perched himself in the chair next to it.

"Displaying very little reactions, sometimes a delayed one." she informed my doctor "Other than that there are no signs of trauma"

"Remarkable" he muttered, now taking the chart hanging off the bottom of the bed.

Parkman coughed and sat up before asking "What's remarkable?"

"Well officer, from the state of her sister" I settled even further back into the bed in attempt to hide my flinch. "what is remarkable is Miss Adairs very own state" Matt raised an eyebrow "She doesn't have one Mr Parkman, apart from shock Miss Adair is not harmed in even the slightest way" The doctor placed my chart back "Neither less I would like to keep her in for a few more days just to be safe"

I shook my head, only Matt caught it "Is that necessary?" I hoped not

The Doctor sighed before answering "We do wish to monitor her in case she has a delayed reaction but also the state has provided a social worker and lawyer to visit Miss Adair."

I sent a confused look to the adults around me. Before whispering a "Why?"

"Matters to do with your family I assume" the doctor answered "You are not of legal age Miss Adair and we can not allow you to leave this hospital until we know you have someplace to go after we release you." He sighed and motioned for his student to follow him in leaving "Until then, Mrs Parkman will stay with you. Here"

* * *

**The present **

There where guards walking around the paper factory floors, workers, cleaners and such but on these levels there was no one except me or Angela.

Noah and his friend had vanished to places unknown and Peter and his 'brother' where probably getting themselves killed at Pinehurst. _'How is it'_ I thought _'That these ominous companies all recently begin with a P? Primatech, Pinehurst. Primatech, Pinehurst.'_

"Cass!" I span round at the sudden yell from the door behind me

"Matt?!" _'How the hell did he get here?' _I jumped up from my seat

"Cass what are you doing here?" he asked, walking into the room, his eye fixated on mine. He embraced me quickly in a hug before allowing me to answer.

"Well I work here" I answered as we broke apart

"At Primatech? I thought you worked with Mel at her galley?" his tanned brow (from being in the African desert for a week im guessing) furrowed in confusion.

"I did, Angela found me and asked me to come and work for here" _'Ill leave the bit about helping a psycho killer out for now' _I told myself. It was then that Matt caught sight of Angela behind me. He rubbed my arms in comfort before striding over to my boss's bed.

Next to me a blond girl turned up in the doorway, panting slightly. "Who are they?" she asked, motioning her head towards me and Angela.

"This is Cass" Matt answered "She's… family" I smiled at the girl who nodded in reply and muttered that her name was Daphne "And her name is Angela Petrelli"

Matt lent over Angela, holding his palm out as Daphne stated "Petrelli?" before moving closer. "Whats wrong with her?"

I walked around to Matts side as she shot me a questioning look "We don't know" I answered "We just entered her office a few days ago and she was like this"

"We?" Matt asked _'Not the time' _I thought loudly, knowing that he had kicked in his power and that he could hear me now. Matt nodded before lowering himself over Angela "Mrs Petrelli?"

Matt was quiet for a moment, focused until his face writhed in pain and he cried out. I placed my arms around him as his legs faltered for a moment "What is it? What did you see?" Daphne asked

"I gotta help her" Matt said

"Ill keep watch while your in" I told him, it was our old routine. When Matt had first discovered his powers he had come to me, while he focused and tried to pinpoint thoughts I kept watch and ran interference if something or someone where to distract him.

Daphne nodded "Ill go find a nurse" and before I could tell her it was no use she was out of the door but within seconds she was back "I couldn't find anyone, there's no one here'

I nodded at her "All out running errands, cant find decent help these days" I sent her a small smile, which she quite surprisingly returned.

Matt pulled away from Angela to say "I have to try to get inside her head, try to unlock this hold on her"

"Is that safe? Cant you get hurt?" Daphne asked him

"Matt you haven't tried this before" I stated

"I've only tried it one other time" Mat told us, his eyes locking directly with my own "With my dad" _'Oh crap'_ The stories of Maury Parkman had scared me to death when living with Matt, his father was a manipulative abandoner with a creepy disposition. A man I never wanted to meet.

"How'd that work out?" Daphne asked hopefully from behind, but her face fell slightly when Matt shook his head. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just stay here with Cass and keep an eye on things ok? I might disappear for a while, in there. But ill be ok, ill be back"

"You better be" I mumbled the threat and he smiled as he took hold of Angelas hand and settled in the chair I had vacated.

"Matt?" Daphne questioned "Matt?"

"He's out" I told her "And he wont be back for a while"

_'Hopefully this time he will come back'_


End file.
